christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas
Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas is an animated direct-to-video Christmas film produced by The Walt Disney Company in 1999. The special features three original short segments featuring Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, and their friends. The film was followed by Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas in 2004. Synopsis Donald Duck in "Stuck On Christmas" Huey, Dewey and Louie wake up on Christmas morning and open up their presents even though they are supposed to wait for Daisy, Uncle Scrooge, and Aunt Gertie. After they take their new sleds from Uncle Donald (not reading the card) and go sledding, have Christmas dinner and sing carols, it is time for the boys to go to bed. The boys then wish that it would be Christmas every day. Their wish is granted and at first the three are joyful. But after a few days, the boys begin to get sick of Christmas being every day, so they then decide to change the day, including swapping a live turkey with the cooked one. Unfortunately, this day turns out to be a bad Christmas. After learning how hard their family has tried to make Christmas better for them, the boys become guilty for their pranks. They then decide to make amends and make the next day the best Christmas day ever. They switch the turkey with ham, give Aunt Gertie exclusive kisses, and build a boat (made from their sleds) for Donald. They admit that they're up to something but they decide to forget about it. The next day shows that Christmas is finally over. Goofy in "Have Yourself a Goofy Christmas" :Not to be confused with A Goof Troop Christmas: Have Yourself a Goofy Little Christmas. Goofy and Max are mailing out a letter to Santa Claus. However, as soon as they get home, their next-door neighbor Pete tells Max that Santa doesn't exist. Things get worse when Goofy poses as a Santa for some kids and one of the kids pulls of his hat and beard, which upsets Max, who now thinks his father has tricked him. Goofy is determined to prove to Max that Santa does exist and even stays up all Christmas Eve to keep an eye out for him. After quite a few hours of waiting, Goofy sees someone coming out of the chimney on Pete's roof, but it turns out to be a Beagle Boy robbing Pete's house. Then, after falling off the roof, Goofy gives up hope of Santa ever coming, and Max starts trying to cheer him up, including posing as Santa. After Max finally cheers Goofy up, the real Santa comes and brings Max the sled that he wanted, and Max then goes out to share his sled with his poor friend Jimmy. Mickey and Minnie Mouse in "Gift of the Magi" In this adaptation of The Gift of the Magi, Mickey and Minnie Mouse are trying to gather enough money to buy the perfect gift for each other. Mickey is working at Pete's Christmas tree lot so he can earn enough money to buy Minnie a gold chain for her one heirloom, her watch. However, after Mickey suggests a poor family buy a small Christmas tree that he found out back instead of one of Pete's ten-foot Christmas trees, Pete takes away the money he has earned and kicks him out. Meanwhile, Minnie is working in the gift-wrapping department at Mortimer's department store, hoping that her Christmas bonus from her boss, Mortimer Mouse, will be enough to pay for Mickey's present. Unfortunately, her Christmas bonus is nothing but a fruitcake. After playing his harmonica at a local charity toy drive, Mickey gets the idea to trade his harmonica for the chain. Back at Minnie's house, Mickey gives her the chain for her watch and Minnie gives him a case for his harmonica. Of course, the irony is that Minnie traded her watch for the case -- just as Mickey traded has his harmonica -- so the gifts are essentially useless. Releases MickeysOnceUponAChristmas_VHS.jpg|VHS (1999) MickeysOnceUponAChristmas_DVD.jpg|DVD (2000) Cast External links * [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0238414/ ] at the Internet Movie Database * '' '' on Wikipedia Category:Movies Category:Disney Category:Direct-to-video specials Category:Santa Claus filmography Category:Released in the 1990s